


Discarded

by astudyinfic



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amazing how something so small could carry so much pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discarded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarlingCera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingCera/gifts).



_Daniel hadn’t even noticed it was gone._

That was the hardest part for Armand as he looked down at the small token in his hand.  A gift given out of love and a desire to protect that which he could not live without, so easily discarded by the one who occupied his heart and mind.  But, perhaps now that Daniel had been given what he wanted, what he had truly lusted for all along, the gift like the giver was no longer needed. 

Tears of blood dropped onto Armand’s hand, though he didn’t look away.  Twelve years this vial was worn, granting protection to Daniel, guaranteeing that he would come back to Armand unharmed by those of his kind.  But he had been unable to protect his lover from the other demons of the world and in the end, Armand broke the promise he had made to himself.  Now he was alone, far more alone than he had ever been in his long life.

This vial, worn in love for twelve years had been carried in grief for nearly fifty.  Even now, to look upon it brought an onslaught of emotion which Armand could hardly bear. 

His beloved Daniel- fledgling, child, lover- lost to him, not by death but by Armand’s own blood. 

Armand had been discarded again, just like the vial of blood he held in his hand.


End file.
